OMG! Battle Frontier/¡¡VS!!
Archivo:Perla_DP.png Nunca habia visto un Drifblim tan grande :D Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Tengo un Drifblim =. ?? Archivo:Perla_DP.png **caida anime** Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif que si se >w< ... Me lo regalo mi papa, que fue un regalo de su papa, que fue regalo de su papa Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif este drifblim es muy viejo Archivo:Drifblim_NB.png :( Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif lleva mucho tiempo en mi familia Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif deveras mucho :D Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif a crecido asi por el entrenamiento y la edad, ademas como ya es un pokémon fantasma, podra vivir por muchos años mas :P Archivo:Perla_DP.png Veo ... ^^ Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Ya llegamos !! Archivo:Drifblim_NB.png **desiende** Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif AQUI ES !! **toma a Lolo del brazo y se lo lleva volando a un restaurante** Archivo:Perla_DP.png =S **entran al restaurante** Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Bienvenido al cafe familiar de mi familia Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif EL CAFE REVANCHA !! Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif puede tomar un desayuna y una once deliciosa Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif a la vez que desafias a la gente Archivo:Perla_DP.png supongo que aqui esta mi oponente Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif exacto ;D Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Haras lo siguiente ;P Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Pelearas contra 4 entrenadores, creo que los conoces, un com,bate de u1, despues contra mi hijo, que sera de tres, y despues, nos regresaremos al frente a mi batalla !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png Muy Bien !! Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif los pokémon seran curados despues de cada combate ;D Parte de batalla Archivo:Perla_DP.png .... Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Tu primer contrincante !! Archivo:Roark.png a pasado tiempo roberto Archivo:Perla_DP.png ROARK !! el lider de gym de ciudad Pirita Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Empiezen !! Archivo:Roark.png Sal Rampardos Archivo:Rampardos_NB.png RAMPARDOSSSS !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png (me costo vencerlos como cranidos ... esto no sera facil ...) Archivo:Perla_DP.png Ve Hikari !! Archivo:Machop_NB.png Machooppp :P Archivo:Roark.png Cabezazo Zen !! Archivo:Rampardos_NB.png RAAMMMMMPPAAAA !! **se dirigue hacia machop** Archivo:Perla_DP.png Esquiva y puño bala Archivo:Machop_NB.png **salta y dispara** Archivo:Rampardos_NB.png >3< raaaaaaa !! **cae al suelo** Archivo:Perla_DP.png Ahora puño dinamico !! Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif (puño bala puede ser un ataque fisico y especial, lo puede torar como una bala .. y como es tipo acero, es mas util .... ) Archivo:Rampardos_NB.png #-# **se empieza a golpear a el mismo** Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif (puño dinamico confunde al 100%, ademas es muy potente ... i con su habilidad "indefenso", logro que fuera con presicion al maximo Archivo:Perla_DP.png acaba esto con puño drenaje >:) Archivo:Machop_NB.png Machoooppp !! **golpea en la quijada a Rampardos** Archivo:Rampardos_NB.png @-@ Archivo:Roark.png ^^U y nisiquiera le ise daño Archivo:Roark.png No me extraña que me ubieras ganado xD Archivo:Roark.png espero que sigas asi **se sienta en una mesa y bebe cafe** Archivo:Perla_DP.png regresa hikari :) Archivo:Brega_Pt.png AHORA ME TOCA !! )=< Archivo:Perla_DP.png Vamos entonces !! Archivo:Brega_Pt.png Lucario, palmeo Archivo:Perla_DP.png Ritchie, patada ignea Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png BLAZIKEN !! **patea la mano de lucario y elimina el palmeo** Archivo:Lucario_NB.png >-Ó Luuuuucario .. Archivo:Brega_Pt.png Onda certera Archivo:Lucario_NB.png LUU !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png Esqu... Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png **la agarra* ò-ó Grrrrrr **explota en el** BLLAAAZZZEEE !! >O< Archivo:Brega_Pt.png Lluvia esfera Archivo:Lucario_NB.png **empieza a tirar muy rapidamente y seguido auras esfera** LUCARIO !! Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png >-< Archivo:Perla_DP.png Envite igneo !! Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png BLAZEEEEE !! **va directo ante lucario, destruyendo con el calor las auras esferas** Archivo:Brega_Pt.png Hueso Palo Archivo:Lucario_NB.png LUCARIO !! **golpea a ritchie vandandolo lejos** Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png >-< **resive el daño** Archivo:Lucario_NB.png Lu .. grrrr... cariooo ... grrrr Archivo:Brega_Pt.png al parecer el fue dificil devolverlo .... pero eso no es escusa !! PALMEO !! Archivo:Lucario_NB.png **se quema** >-< Archivo:Perla_DP.png Hay que aprovechar esto >:D !! GANCHO ALTO !! Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png **golpea en el menton a Lucario y lo manda a la pared** Archivo:Perla_DP.png estuvimos cerca ... Archivo:Lucario_NB.png @-@ Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png **saca llamas de sus muñecas** >w< BLLAAAZZZIIIIIKEEENN !! Archivo:Brega_Pt.png Vuelvo a perder contra ti Archivo:Brega_Pt.png no fue solo suerte lo que te acompaño en rocavelo Archivo:Perla_DP.png Yo no creo en la suerte ;D Archivo:Acerón_DP.png Pues conmigo la nesecitaras muchacho !! Archivo:Steelix_NB.png steeeee ... Archivo:Perla_DP.png WALLY !! SAL !! Archivo:Wailord_NB.png Waiii ^^ **su porte es el de la cancha, y rompe el techo Archivo:Perla_DP.png ·-·U Archivo:Perla_DP.png HIDROBOMBA !! Archivo:Steelix_NB.png >O< **arraza con la cpocina y sale del resutaurante** Archivo:Steelix_NB.png@-@ Archivo:Perla_DP.png Perdon >-< Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif e-o ... "vale, pon la cocina alado de la cancha, los empleados tambien quieren ver los combates !!" Hijos de la gran ... Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif xD espera, solo los mios ♥☺♪ Archivo:Perla_DP.png y quien sera el siguiente ?? Archivo:Gardenia_DP.png apuesto que mi prtesencia te recuerda mis 2 victorias antes que tuvieras la medalla Archivo:Perla_DP.pngahora te dices mentalmente "Joder, le my mette, y hademas, no kreo ganarle ah lah phrinera" Archivo:Perla_DP.png YO NO HABLO TAN MAL !! Archivo:Gardenia_DP.png Torterra !! presencia !! Archivo:Torterra_NB.png ... Archivo:Perla_DP.png Weavile, Lanzamiento !! Archivo:Weavile_NB.png WEEEEE !! **le tira una esfera roja** Archivo:Perla_DP.png Lluevehojas Archivo:Torterra_NB.png TORTERRRAAAA !!!!! **lanza una masa de hojas enorme** Archivo:Perla_DP.png usa granizo y congela las hoja !! Archivo:Weavile_NB.png **salta y usa granizo en direccion a las hojas** Archivo:Torterra_NB.png >-< **lo golpea el granizo** Archivo:Torterra_NB.png >O< **se quema** Archivo:Gardenia_DP.png En que momenmto !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png te lanze una llamasfera, asi que te quemas !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png Weavile, Ventisca Archivo:Weavile_NB.png WEAVILEEE !!! Archivo:Torterra_NB.png TORTERRAAA >O< !! Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif ... Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif (un ataque de hielo, y uno de los mas fuerte, lo cual su presicion sube a 100% si granizea, ademas, super eficaz contra los tierra y planta ..) Archivo:Gardenia_DP.png GIGADRENADO !! Archivo:Torterra_NB.png TOR .. **se quema y deja de usar gigadrenado** **lo golpea la nieve** Archivo:Perla_DP.png Tajo umbrio !! Archivo:Weavile_NB.png WEEEE !! **araña a torterra y lo bota al suelo** Archivo:Torterra_NB.png @-@ Archivo:Gardenia_DP.pngme dejaste totalmente inutil ^^U Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Venciste a los tres variando a tus pokémon, y analizando las situaciones Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gify usando unas buenas estrategias Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Ahora !! enfentrate a mi hijo Archivo:Black_Sprite.png hola federico ¬w¬ Archivo:Perla_DP.png GE-GERMAN !! Ó-Ò Archivo:Black_Sprite.png me alagas federico, pero yo no soy tu adversario Archivo:Black_Sprite.png tu peleas contra mi hermano ... black Archivo:Germán2.png Valla federico, cuanto tiempo ^^ !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png MAS LOCOS !! JODER, SOY LOLO !! L-O-L-O Archivo:Germán2.pngArchivo:Black_Sprite.png asi no se deletrea Federico Archivo:Perla_DP.png Ò-Ó hijos de .... Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif ¬¬ Archivo:Perla_DP.png Como sea, partamos -.-U Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif La batalla de hoy sera entre Lolo Vs Black Archivo:Germán2.png Quilava, Ve !! Archivo:Quilava_NB.png Quelava ^^ Archivo:Perla_DP.png Quilava .... podria usar a .... wally ?? ... no ..... YA LO TENGO !! VE BANETTE !! Archivo:Banette_NB.png òWó baneeeeeeetttt !! Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif Segun los registros que tengo, tu nunca usaste a banette en ninguan istalacion, y retaste a Torthon ayer Archivo:Perla_DP.png Este pokémon lo capture en mis sueños .... estaba en un lugar de nubes rosada, y aparece este, que me meepzo a atacar, me encontre con una sueño ball en mis manos, asi que se la tire ... eso es todo ... Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif ummh ... un pokémon de dream world Archivo:Perla_DP.png Weavile tambien es de ahi, pero lo raro que lo cpature en un ruta Archivo:Perla_DP.png sin distraer Archivo:Perla_DP.png Banette, truco !! Archivo:Banette_NB.png **le sale un lazo rojo de su mano y le pega a Quilava** Archivo:Quilava_NB.png ¿? Archivo:Germán2.png eso no nos iso daño !! Archivo:Germán2.png Quilava, rueda fuego !! Archivo:Quilava_NB.png **va lentamente hacia banette** Archivo:Germán2.png pero que te pasa !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png Bofeton lodo !! Archivo:Banette_NB.png Banetteeeeee !! **le tira lodo Archivo:Quilava_NB.png >o< **se desase de la rueda** Archivo:Germán2.png Lanzallamas !! Archivo:Quilava_NB.png QUILAVA !!!!! Archivo:Banette_NB.png >-< baaannnneeeeeettt Archivo:Germán2.png lanzallamas otra vez Archivo:Banette_NB.png jejeje Archivo:Quilava_NB.png no le salen las llamas Archivo:Germán2.png que te pasa =O Archivo:Perla_DP.png esta sufriendo la habilidad de banette, cuerpo maldito, lo cual hace que anula tu ataque por o 6 turnos Archivo:Perla_DP.png y ahora lo que importa sera la velocidad Archivo:Perla_DP.png por eso rueda fuego fue tan lento, al usa truco, cambie la bola ferrea de banette, por la garra rapida de Quilava Archivo:Perla_DP.png claro, pero tu objeto fue coinsidencia ^o^ Archivo:Germán2.png Quilava, as aereo !! Archivo:Quilava_NB.png QUILAVA !!!!! Archivo:Perla_DP.png Onda voltio !! Archivo:Quilava_NB.png >-< QUII **cae al suelo** Archivo:Perla_DP.png lo mejor de este ataque es que nunca falla ;D Archivo:Germán2.png debo dmitir que me as dejado las cosas dificiles Archivo:Germán2.png no me extraña que asi vencieras en combate a mi hermana Archivo:Perla_DP.png es broma .. ¿cierto? Archivo:Germán2.png =D yo nunca e podido vencer a german Archivo:Black_Sprite.png Ya te dige Black, el me gano por suerte Archivo:Perla_DP.png LO QUE PASA QUE TU ERES UN PIJO !! YO NO SOY FEDERICO, APENAS TE CONOSCO !! Y SOLO PELEAMOS UNA VEZ Y TE PATEE EL TRASERO !! >O< Archivo:Black_Sprite.pngArchivo:Germán2.png federico, no grite Archivo:Perla_DP.png Ò-Ó podemos seguir ?? Archivo:Germán2.png Ok, QUILAVA ATACA !! Archivo:Quilava_NB.png @-@ Archivo:Perla_DP.png Ya lo habia debilitado ·-· Archivo:Germán2.png Muy bien !! Archivo:Germán2.png Pikachu, ve !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png Ritchie, sal !! Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png Pika pi :3 Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png Blazikeeenn !! Archivo:Germán2.png Rayo !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png Patada Ignea !! Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png **interfiera el rayo con sus patada igneo** BLAZIKEEEN !! **patea a pikachu** Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png >-< pikaaaa !! Archivo:Germán2.png ataque rapido Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png Pika ! Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png **soporta el golpe** Archivo:Perla_DP.png Agarralo y envite igneo a la pared con pikachu !! Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png **agarra a pikachu y lo atrapa en "X" **usa envite igneo** Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png >-< Piiii.... Archivo:Germán2.png Usa trueno hasta que te suelte !! Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png PIKACHUUUU !! >O< Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png >o< blazikkeeenn !! Archivo:Perla_DP.png ahora, contra la pared !! Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png **choca y derrumba la pared** Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif $ Ya me deves una cocina y una pared, y eso que tenia cuadros caros $ Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png Blazeee ... Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png Pikaa .... Archivo:Germán2.png Tacleada de volteos Archivo:Perla_DP.png ENVITE IGNEO !! Archivo:Pikachu_NB.pngArchivo:Blaziken_NB.png **choca los 2** >-< ggrrrr colosion general Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png PIKAAAA !!! **aumenta mas tacleada de volteos** Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png BLAZIIKKEENNNN !! **aumenta mas el envite igneo** Archivo:Perla_DP.png Usa gancho alto !! Archivo:Germán2.png Aumenta altes que te Pegue !!!! Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png PpIiKkAaCcHu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **aumenta considerablemente la tacleade de volteos** Explosion Archivo:Germán2.png ... Archivo:Perla_DP.png .... Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif ..... Archivo:Black_Sprite.png >:) Gane Archivo:Blaziken_NB.png @o@ Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif 1 - 1 Archivo:Argenta_Pt.gif al siguiente combate saca el empate Archivo:Germán2.png .... Archivo:Germán2.png VE SHAYMIN !!! Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_NB.png Shayminn >:D Archivo:Perla_DP.png Shaymin ... el pokémod legendario de la gratitud ... Archivo:Perla_DP.png Ve weavile !! Archivo:Weavile_NB.png We >:D Archivo:Germán2.png Usa sofoco !! Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_NB.png SHAYMIN !! **se pone rojo y lanza un fuerte artaque de fuego** Archivo:Weavile_NB.png >O< WEAVILEEE !!!!! Archivo:Perla_DP.png Como puede saber ese ataque =O